The invention relates to an implement for playing, walking and training in the shape of a hoop standing on edge and rotated by a person treading along its inside circumference. It relates particularly to a children's plaything allowing a child to move the hoop forward in any direction in a dwelling or on the pavement.
Children love playthings on which they can ride and move about, and there exist many implements for this purpose, such as roller skates, roller boards and the like which, however, demand a certain amount of skill and may cause injury to a child falling off. The present implement, on the other hand, is designed for children of any age who should enjoy moving about in a kind of vehicle which can be steered in any direction without requiring special skill or training.